Princess Usagi: I grant upon thy!
by HitomiDove
Summary: As a punishment for possessing unusual powers, Princess Usagi of the moon is locked in her fathers dungeon until death. And only one wish will release her. Please Read! Sesshomaru x Princess Usagi story based in Feudal Era.


**Princess Usagi: I grant upon thy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim to. However, Princess Usagi and any other unfamiliar characters ARE indeed mine. **

**Chapter one: Rin's Wish. Usagi's Release.**

* * *

><p>It is said that on fifteenth of the eight month each year the moon would appear fullest, and it would shine the brightest. All the beholders of this day, both young and old, would pray to the moon goddess to deliver to them their most desired wish. The beholders would offer precious gifts, fine jewelry and fresh fruits, and they would also burn incense and candles as a gesture of worshiping the moon goddess, Princess Usagi.<p>

Many believed that the moon goddess, Princess Usagi, possessed special powers to enrich and grant any wish to the lives on earth. The following is a story that was told to me by my grandfather when I was first summoned into the ancient times of the Feudal Era...

In a time long long ago, young Princess Usagi lived with her father, the creator of humanity, and her mother a mere beautiful commoner on the moon where only the most important and wealthy spirits lived. They were all very happy until one day Princess Usagi a child then had unknowingly been caught by her father making objects that she wished for appear before her eyes. The creator of humanity was angry and disgusted at Princess Usagi and her mother for possessing powers that was rare and frowned upon. He had his wife slaughtered and punished Princess Usagi to the point of death. She fled from his wrath towards the stars where the commoners lived, and with this she swore never to grant another wish to win back her fathers affection.

When Princess Usagi came to the stars, she was sent to a poor monk to be one of his family members. As she grew older she became a very beautiful, skillful elegant lady. A handsome man that had come from a star not to far from her own had heard about Princess Usagi's beauty and came to look for her, and soon they became good friends.

Life within the stars was peaceful, until one day, when the villagers woke up and were surprised to find ten more moons in the sky. The stars began to cool. Knowing that everyone would freeze unless she did something, Princess Usagi closed her eyes and wished with all her might. She had become the instant hero who had saved the stars and a witch. The King of the stars awarded her a respectable rank here. Shortly afterward, instead of being praised she was feared greatly. The spirits of the stars begged the creator of humanity to save them from this rumored, wicked witch.

Instead of being happy that his daughter was alive, the creator of humanity was infuriated. He thought about the greatest punishment he could give his daughter. A punishment so great that she was worthless to do but await. One day, the creator of humanity knew what suited his daughters punishment. He sent armored guards to capture her knowing that she was powerful with brutal strength. Fifty-something years passed as he once again sent down more guards to capture his daughter. This group was successful as she was weak with exhaust.

One day, while the creator of humanity was away from his home where Princess Usagi lay tied helpless in a dungeon. Her dead mothers best friend slipped into the dungeon and pressed her index finger against Princess Usagi's forehead which glowed a purple color. Princess Usagi was frightened and knocked away what she didn't know was her saviors hand. The women murmured something about not being half complete and slipped away into the darkness

Soon after Princess Usagi felt the bonds of her soul loosen slightly with each powerful wish that someone in a foreign language had whispered. With determination Princess Usagi wished with all her might she could understand each language throughout the world, and with this her bonds loosened even more. If someone in the world could wish with all their heart, truly mean it and would sacrifice their lives in exchange for it only then would Princess Usagi be free.

Many, many years passed, and still Princess Usagi was still tied. Her determination had began to grow faint.

Now, whenever there's a full moon, if we happen to look up into the sky, we can still see the shape of a beautiful women attached to a single strand. And it was rumored that one day the shape of her head which is usually bowed lifted.

_**"I wish to be with Lord Sesshomaru...forever!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was very fun to write! And it's only the prologue...please review so that I can stay motivated :)


End file.
